The Curse of the Brothers
by Silver Wolf15
Summary: what happens when a demon puts a curse on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? and if they r apart they will die? only one demon knows how to break this curse but what happens when she is attacked and knocked unconscious? please read!
1. The Curse

Silver Wolf- My first Inuyasha story!  
  
~~  
  
Inuyasha had just defeated a demon when they heard a blood-stopping scream. They ran towards were they heard the scream to see Sesshoumaru and a wolf demon. The wolf demon looked a lot like Inuyasha except instead of having white hair and white ears her's were silver and the fact that she was a girl and had no necklace. She was wearing a black kimono. She stepped back away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sneered.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" called Inuyasha  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha "What do you want?" he asked coldly Sesshoumaru  
  
The wolf demon looked at Inuyasha and then at Sesshoumaru said, "You are brothers. A half demon and a full demon . . . . . brothers whom look like they'd rather kill their own flesh and blood than let them live but at heart you like to fight each other and look forward to the next battle."  
  
Sesshoumaru slapped her after that. "What do you know?" he demanded  
  
The Wolf Demon fell on the ground. She got up and gave Sesshoumaru a dirty look. "Than you and your brother shall stay together until you get along. If you don't stay together than you both shall have you worst fears come true and then you both shall suffer from scares that have opened up and they shall start to bleed. The you both will die slowly and painfully."  
  
"What?" said Kagome  
  
"That's Dew." Said Miroku  
  
"The demon of spells" said Sango  
  
"I am not Dew! Dew is my goody good sister. I am Koko the bad one. Now prepare to have a curse upon you brothers. Brothers at heart, Make them never apart, Old scares open, old scares bleed, Make them suffer heed my warning, Brothers, if you grow apart, Prepare to lose your heart, Your worst fears come true, Then your skin shall turn blue, Only two people can reverse this curse, One is myself and the other is Dew, And I will not reverse this curse, So your last hope is my sister, Your going to end up with blisters, Brothers be smart! And never part!" said the wolf demon and after this she disappeared.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shivered slightly and looked at each other. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran up to the brothers.  
  
"W-What happened?" asked Kagome  
  
"She wasn't kidding about the curse." Said Sesshoumaru  
  
"No duh." Said Inuyasha "So where does this Dew live?"  
  
~  
  
Silver Wolf- Hope you like. Review and tell me if I should continue. Oh and tell me if I'm putting any of the peoples out of character. 


	2. Meet Dew

Silver Wolf- So I'll continue since you want it.  
  
~~  
  
"Dew lives in the black forest." Said Sesshoumaru  
  
"Okay-Wait how do you know that?" asked InuYasha  
  
"Well," said Sesshoumaru "I've been there many times. It's a safe place for Rin to stay while I'm out killing off demons. You don't think I would leave her with Jaken do you?"  
  
"Oh so than she is you mate." Said Inuyasha while snickering  
  
"She is not my mate!!" yelled Sesshoumaru  
  
"Oh look he is getting defensive." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Why I-" started Sesshoumaru  
  
"Boys!" yelled Kagome "Drop the subject!"  
  
"No human!" said Inuyasha  
  
"THAN SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome  
  
Inuyasha fell on his face. Shippo and Sesshoumaru burst out laughing. Then Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped laughing. Inuyasha got up and they both looked into the forest that was behind them. It wasn't the black forest though. A female wolf demon came out the forest. Rin followed her. The wolf demon looked a lot like Koko but instead of having harsh cold eyes her eyes were soft and kind.  
  
The wolf demon bowed and said, "I am Dew. But I am not Sesshoumaru-sama's mate."  
  
"Told you so." Muttered Sesshoumaru  
  
"She is." Muttered Inuyasha back  
  
The dew then disappeared. Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru and whispered something to him. Dew appeared behind Inuyasha. She said "I think now would be a good time for you to run half ling. I have no mercy when it comes to men." Dew walked around Inuyasha. Then she looked at Kagome and said "I see you brought the human from the future," she looked at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo "a monk, a demon slayer and a kitsune kit too. A big group."  
  
"Well now that you've examining our group and can you get rid of this stupid curse your sister put on us?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Depends on what curse she used. Tell me exactly what happened and I'll see about the curse breaking." Said Dew  
  
They all went and sat under a tree. Well Inuyasha sat in the tree. They told her what happened not leaving any details out. At the end of the story they saw her smile.  
  
"Why are you smiling this is serous!" said Sango  
  
"Well, this all would've have happened if Sesshoumaru-sama didn't hit my sister but then again I don't blame him. Which reminds me why were you talking to Koko?" said Dew  
  
"I was looking for you. I wanted to take Rin to get her a new kimono. She is staring to smell like a human again and I hate that smell," said Sesshoumaru  
  
"Well it's getting late. I think we should rest and deal with the curse later." Said Shippo sleepily  
  
Dew looked at Rin whom was sleeping on her lap and nodded. "I think we should." Said Dew. She then got up carefully holding Rin so she didn't wake and put her on Sesshoumaru's lap and said "She's all yours."  
  
Inuyasha slept in the tree while Sesshoumaru slept in a setting position under Inuyasha holding Rin on his lap. Kagome slept next to Shippo who slept next to Sango. After Sango giving him the death glare Miroku slept away from the girls. Dew slept like Sesshoumaru except on the other side of the tree.  
  
Dew woke up first and walked around the tree and saw Rin crying still on Sesshoumaru's lap although Rin was crying pretty hard he wasn't awake. Dew picked up Rin and said, "Lets wash away those tears Rin."  
  
They walked to a small creek and washed their faces in it. Then two demons came out of a tree and attacked Dew. Dew pulled out her sword and yelled "Rin go wake everyone up! I'll need help!" Rin ran as fast as she could and shook Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha heard her and looked down. Sesshoumaru woke up and asked, "What's the matter Rin?"  
  
"Dew is fighting some demons. She said Rin should come and wake everyone up!" said the little girl.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and looked at Inuyasha and said "Come on we have to save her. I fear Koko caused this. Rin stay here." Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ran off to the creek.  
  
~~  
  
Silver Wolf- That was a semi-long chapter! Review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Note

Silver Wolf- If you see this note then you should look at my Bio . . . . . 


	4. sigh

I'm sorry for the long delay but I haven't written a new chapter yet. This story will b updated later this week and for my blooper story fans I will put that story back up. I am very very very very very very sorry.  
~Silver Wolf 


End file.
